The duties of a leader
by Vanxssa
Summary: SPOILER für Path of Fire! Nach dem Krieg gegen Balthasar beschließt das Team, Urlaub in Amnoon zu machen. Zeit für Jasmina Hunter, sich von den Strapazen des Kommandeur-Daseins zu erholen... oder etwa nicht? Pairings: Jasmina Hunter (OC)/ (OC); Jasmina Hunter (OC) / Logan Thackeray


Der Aufprall gab einen metallischen Klang ab, als Jasminas Großschwert mit dem der Klerikerin aufeinandertraf. Das Geräusch war unverkennbar und lag ihr jetzt schon seit Stunden in den Ohren. Jasmina hob ihr Schwert und setzte zum finalen Schlag gegen die sichtlich erschöpfte Kriegerin des weißen Mantels an, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen weiteren Gegner auf sich zu rennen sah. Geschickt sprang sie diesem aus dem Weg und rammte der Klerikerin dabei die Klinge gegen das Bein, sodass diese laut schreiend den Felsen hinunterfiel, auf dem sie gekämpft hatten. Hastig wischte sich Jasmina einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann zu dem Ritter herum, der sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf sie stürzte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hob der Kommandeur ihr Schwert und blockte den Angriff. So langsam ging ihr die Kraft aus, kämpfte sie doch schon seit Stunden gegen die Überreste des weißen Mantels, die Doric-See wieder zurückerobern wollten. Das war ein weiterer kläglicher Versuch, sich nach ihrem Fall wieder neu zu formieren, nur eben ohne Anführer. Logan Thackeray, ehemaliger Seraphen-Hauptmann und derzeitiger Paktmarschall, hatte ihr gestern Abend eine Eilbotschaft zukommen lassen, um sie als Unterstützung in diesem starkumkämpften Gebiet anzufordern. So war sie im Morgengrauen aus Löwenstein aufgebrochen, um ihrem Verlobten beiseitezustehen. Nach dem erfolgreichen Krieg gegen den Kristalldrachen Kralkatorrik hatten sich die Drachenwacht und der Pakt zusammengetan, um Kryta zu beschützen. Im Moment war die Allianz damit beschäftigt, den weißen Mantel zur Strecke zu bringen, was sich als verhältnismäßig einfach herausstellte. Ein plötzlicher Hieb gegen ihr Schienbein riss den Kommandeur wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Der Ritter hatte sie fast bis zum Rand des Felsens gedrängt, von dem die Klerikerin vorhin hinuntergestürzt war. Jasmina brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass sie den Sturz nicht unbeschadet überstehen würde. Sie duckte sich vor einem weiteren Schlag des Ritters und machte eine Rolle nach vorne, schlug dem Feind die Beine weg und rammte ihm ihre Schwertklinge in den Magen. Der Ritter versuchte zappelnd sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, scheiterte jedoch und fiel, ebenfalls mit einem lauten Schrei, die gleiche Klippe hinunter wie seine Vorgängerin. Schwer atmend richtete der Kommandeur sich auf und sah sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Der Kampf neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, denn die Seraphen waren in der Überzahl und hatten den weißen Mantel schon weit zurückgedrängt. Jasmina beschloss, sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu gönnen und im Lager der Seraphen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie pfiff einmal kurz, und wie aus dem nichts erschien ihr Raptor neben ihr. Sie saß auf und sogleich setzte ihr Reittier mit großen Sprüngen den Hügel hinunter, in Richtung der Stadtmauer von Götterfels.

Einige Zeit später erreichte sie das provisorische Lager der Seraphen nahe der Stadtmauer. Sie sprang von ihrem Raptor und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er verschwinden konnte, dann schritt sie hinüber zum Übungsplatz. Ein paar Seraphen waren dabei, ihre Schwert- und Schildkünste zu verbessern, andere kümmerten sich um die Verwundeten und wieder andere genossen die Abendsonne, die langsam unterging. Ein paar Hauptmänner, die beieinandersaßen, nickten ihr grüßend zu. Jasmina neigte den Kopf und ging hinüber zu einem Zeltdach, unter dem ihr Verlobter und einige Soldaten standen und eifrig diskutierten. Einer bemerkte sie und raunte Logan etwas zu, der sich sofort umdrehte und ihr freudig entgegenblickte. Die Soldaten nickten dem Kommandeur respektvoll zu und entfernten sich. Jasmina wollte zu einem Gruß ansetzten, doch Logan zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie sanft. Jasmina konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass wir Arbeit und Privatleben trennen? Deine Soldaten haben sonst bald keinen Respekt mehr vor dir." sagte sie und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine Gruppe Pakt-Soldaten, die sich alle Mühe gaben, ernst zu bleiben. Logan setzte eine gespielt beleidigte Miene auf. „Darf ich jetzt nicht mal mehr meine Verlobte anständig begrüßen?" Jasmina lachte und strich ihm über die Wange. Als ihr Blick auf die Karten und Schlachtpläne hinter dem Marschall traf, wurde sie sofort wieder ernst. Als Logan ihren Blick sah, seufzte er und murmelte: „Wieso wusste ich, dass du nicht nur wegen mir hergekommen bist?" Jasmina hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr, denn sie war bereits in den Kriegsplan von Doric-See vertieft. Sie deutete auf den Flussverlauf, der ins Harathi-Hinterland führte. „Sag den Seraphen, sie sollen dort ein paar Wachen aufstellen. Späher haben mir berichtet, dass der dort ansässige Harathi-Stamm immer mehr Verbündete aus dem Harathi-Hinterland holt. Das könnte eine ziemliche Bedrohung werden." Logan rieb sich die Schläfen und seufzte: „Warum sagst du es ihnen nicht selbst?" „Vielleicht weil du ihr ehemaliger Anführer bist und sie vermutlich eher auf dich hören als auf mich?" „Aber du bist der Kommandeur! Warum sollten sie nicht auch auf deine Ratschläge hören?" Jasmina schwieg, erwiderte dann jedoch: „Ich will ihnen nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich von mir herumkommandieren lassen müssen. Schließlich bin ich der Kommandeur des Pakts, und nicht der der Seraphen. Einige Hauptmänner hier sind fast doppelt so alt wie ich, und es… es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an…" Logan nickte verständnisvoll. „Gut, ich mache es. Aber im Gegenzug bleibst du heute Nacht ausnahmsweise mal bei mir." Jasmina sah ihn anklagend an. „Logan, du weißt doch, ich habe versprochen, da draußen zu helfen, und der Kampf…" „… ist schon so gut wie gewonnen! Die Truppen kriegen das auch alleine hin. Du musst nicht immer um alles kümmern, weißt du? Du musst dich auch mal ausruhen." unterbrach Logan sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Außerdem ist es ewig her, dass wir mal wieder Zeit für uns hatten, und wenn es nur ein Abend ist." Jasmina neigte unentschlossen den Kopf hin und her, entschied sich dann jedoch fürs Bleiben. Ihr Fiancé hatte Recht, sie brauchte wirklich eine Pause, und es würde schön sein, mal wieder bei ihm zu sein. Logan grinste freudig und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann deutete er zum schwerbewachten Stadttor. „Ich habe ein Zimmer nahe dem Palast gebucht, du kannst es dir schonmal dort gemütlich machen. Ich erledige nur noch schnell die Formalitäten." sagte er und drückte ihr einen kleinen Schlüssel in die Hand. Dann schritt er zu den Pakt-Soldaten hinüber, die sofort Haltung annahmen. „So, und ihr macht jetzt nochmal eine Extra-Patrouille entlang der Stadtmauer, weil ihr eure Gesichtsmuskeln nicht unter Kontrolle halten könnt. Abmarsch!" befahl er und sah mit zufriedenem Grinsen zu, wie sich die Gruppe murrend erhob und zum Lagerausgang marschierte. Jasmina schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf und begab sich zum Stadttor. Die Wachen neigten respektvoll den Kopf und ließen sie passieren.

Jasmina war schon lange nicht mehr in Götterfels gewesen, doch ihre Heimatstadt hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Straßen waren wie immer gefüllt von den unterschiedlichsten Gruppen und Gestalten, denn Götterfels war wie jede große Stadt ein Anziehungspunkt für jegliche Klassen und Völker aus ganz Tyria. Jasmina lief vorbei an den Handwerksstätten und Verkaufsständen, direkt zu der beliebten Gaststätte nahe den Eingängen zum königlichen Palast, wo sie Logans Zimmer vermutete. Als sie eintrat, schlug ihr der Geruch nach Lindwurmbraten und Bier entgegen. Jasmina trat an den Tresen, ohne auf die neugierigen Blicke der Gäste zu achten. Die Wand hinter dem Tresen war geschmückt mit zahlreichen Jagdtrophäen und bunten Fähnchen, die vermutlich noch vom Neujahrsfest übrig waren. Während sie gedankenverloren die Wand betrachtete, trat ein hochgewachsener Herr zu ihr an den Tresen. „Ah, der hochehrenwerte Kommandeur! Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch bei uns willkommen zu heißen. Wie kann ich euch behilflich sein?" fragte er mit strahlendem Lächeln. Der Kommandeur neigte den Kopf und erwiderte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Marschall Thackeray hat hier ein Zimmer für uns reserviert… hier ist der Schlüssel." Sie zeigte ihm den Schlüsselanhänger. Der Wirt lächelte wissend. „Ah, Zimmer 56 für das ehrenwerte Paar. Hier entlang bitte!" Jasmina folgte dem Wirt über eine breite Treppe in das Nebengebäude, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden. Der Wirt stoppte vor einer edel aussehenden Eichentür und grinste sie verschwörerisch an. „Hier, bitte sehr, Zimmer 56! Ich wünsche euch eine erholsame Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie vor der Tür stehen und lief fröhlich vor sich hin summend zurück zur Gaststube. Jasmina sah ihm noch einen Augenblick lang hinterher, dann trat sie in das Zimmer ein. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den Innenraum ihres Zimmers erblickte. Fein verarbeitete Holzmöbel standen an den Seiten, eine kleine Tür ermöglichte den Zugang zu einem Balkon, und in der Mitte stand ein großes, sehr gemütlich aussehendes Doppelbett mit unzähligen Kissen darauf. „Gefällt es dir?" ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr. Jasmina fuhr herum und erblickte Logan, der gerade seinen Brustschutz ablegte. Sie nickte. „Es ist… fantastisch!" Sie trat auf den Balkon. Von hieraus konnte man fast das gesamte Ossa-Viertel überblicken, und die Sicht war einfach fantastisch. Jasmina lächelte und murmelte: „Ich habe fast vergessen, wie wunderschön diese Stadt ist." Logan nickte und legte seine Arme um sie. So standen sie eine Weile still da, dann musste der Pakt-Anführer plötzlich gähnen. „Also, ich lege mich jetzt hin, der Tag war wirklich sehr anstrengend. Kommst du mit?" Jasmina nickte und folgte ihm zurück ins Zimmer.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der Morgensonne durchs Fenster schienen, war Jasmina bereits wach und betrachtete gedankenverloren die schön verzierte Decke. Logan schlief noch, was nach dem gestrigen Tag völlig verständlich war. Jasmina betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Partners. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, denn auch der Pakt-Anführer hatte seid Balthasars Verrat keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. So wie sie selbst auch. Jasmina seufzte, erhob sich vorsichtig, um Logan nicht zu wecken, und schritt hinüber zur Balkontür. Sie trat hinaus und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann trat sie an das Geländer und sog die frische Morgenluft in ihre Lungen. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in den Fenstern der Stadt, und so langsam begann das frühmorgendliche Treiben. Marktleute öffneten ihre Stände, Handwerker begannen ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen und eine Gruppe aus Seraphen versammelte sich für eine morgendliche Patrouille. Der Kommandeur genoss den Ausblick noch einen Augenblick, dann drehte sie sich um und betrat wieder das Zimmer. Logan war mittlerweile wach und versuchte gerade sich den Brustpanzer wieder umzuschnallen. Er sah auf und grinste sie an. „Oh, da bist du! Warum bist du schon so früh wach? Du hast gestern doch mindestens genauso viel gekämpft wie ich!" Jasmina hob die Schultern und erwiderte lächelnd: „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Warte, lass mich das machen." Sie trat zu ihm und half ihm, den Brustschutz zu schließen. Logan grinste verlegen. „Danke. Was bin ich für ein Anführer, der nicht mal alleine seine Rüstung anlegen kann…" Jasmina lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Komm, wir treffen uns doch heute Abend mit den anderen, schon vergessen? Mit dem weißen Mantel sind wir auch noch nicht ganz fertig." Logan kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und murmelte: „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Dann lass uns gehen."

Nach einem weiteren siegreichen Tag gegen den weißen Mantel erreichten die beiden schließlich das Seraphen-Lager beim Doric-See. Rytlock, Canach und die anderen waren bereits dort und unterhielten sich mit ein paar Pakt-Soldaten. Als Canach die beiden entdeckte, verschränkte er die Arme. „Ah, haben sich die beiden Herrschaften auch endlich mal eingefunden! Wie schön." rief er mit bewusst ironischem Unterton. Der Kommandeur verdrehte die Augen. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Canach." An den Rest der Gruppe gewandt, fügte sie hinzu: „Schön euch alle mal wieder zu sehen. Taimi sah sie neugierig an. „Du siehst ja mal zur Abwechslung richtig entspannt aus, Jasmina. Was hast du die ganze Zeit so gemacht? Wir haben dich ja kaum gesehen in den letzten Wochen." Jasmina strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Nun, ich war so ziemlich in ganz Kryta unterwegs. Gestern haben Logan und ich… Logan?" fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Rytlock deutete zu einer Gruppe Pakt-Truppführer, die sich zusammen mit Logan über einen Tisch beugten. „Der ist direkt wieder bei der Arbeit." Jasmina seufzte. Das war nun mal ein Nachteil, wenn man Anführer oder Kommandeur war. Man hatte _immer_ Arbeit. Auch nach dem Sieg über drei Alt-Drachen. Sie räusperte sich. „Nun, Logan und ich haben uns mit dem weißen Mantel auseinandergesetzt." „War wohl eine ziemlich gewaltige Auseinandersetzung." meinte Braham, der an den Rand des Felsplateaus getreten war und die verwüstete Landschaft überblickte. Jasmina trat zu ihm. „Das kann man wohl sagen… aber wenigstens sind wir die eindeutigen Gewinner. Die Angriffe des Weißen Mantels haben weder Koordination noch Struktur und sind leicht vorauszusehen. Gegen die vereinte Kraft der Seraphen und des Pakts haben sie keine Chance. Aber eins muss man ihnen lassen, " sagte sie und blickte hinunter zum Strand, wo ein einzelner Ritter des weißen Mantels erbittert gegen fünf Seraphen kämpfte. „sie haben einen starken Willen." Der Ritter wich dem Schwerthieb eines Seraphen aus und wollte auch dem Nächsten mit einem Rückwertsprung ausweichen, verlor jedoch das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Der Seraph nutze die Gelegenheit und stach ihm in die Brust, sodass der Ritter mit einem lauten Schrei verendete. Jasmina blickte zur untergehenden Sonne, die den Himmel in ein goldenes Licht tauchte. Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Gruppe um und meinte zufrieden: „Genug gekämpft für heute. Wer hat Lust auf Stockbrot?"

Das Lagerfeuer prasselte gemütlich vor sich hin, während die kleine Gruppe miteinander lachte und Erinnerungen austauschte. Rytlock erzählte gerade zum tausendsten Mal die Geschichte vom Kampf mit Balthasar, aber er war erstaunlich gut im Erzählen, weshalb der Großteil der Gruppe gebannt lauschte. Jasmina schüttelte nur den Kopf. In seinen Geschichten hörte sich der Kampf immer viel epischer an, als er es wirklich gewesen war. „… dann rammte Jasmina Sohotin so stark in die Brust des Kriegsgottes, dass er endgültig erledigt war. Das war dann das Ende von diesem Möchtegern-Gott." Er grinste. „Wisst ihr noch, als wir danach „Urlaub" in Amnoon gemacht haben?" Canach seufzte: „Oh, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran! Das hat mich mehr Nerven gekostet als diese ganze Balthasar-Geschichte!" Taimi runzelte die Stirn. „Dich? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du mehr im Kasino als bei uns. Wenn das irgendwen hier Nerven gekostet hat, dann unser Lieblings-Paar." sagte sie und sah hinüber zu Logan, der etwas zerknirscht zu Boden sah. Auch Jasmina blickte zu Boden, denn sie erinnerte sich ebenfalls noch sehr gut an den kleinen Ausflug, den der Trupp nach dem Sieg über Balthasar unternommen hatte. Als wäre es gestern gewesen…

Auch ein Kommandeur braucht eine Pause

Einige Zeit nach dem Sieg über Balthasar, Löwenstein

Jasmina POV

Dicke Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster des Gasthauses, und ab und zu hörte man ein lautes Donnergrollen. Der Kommandeur saß mit ihrem kleinen Freundeskreis an einem großen runden Tisch nahe bei der Bar der Gastwirtschaft, in der sie sich von einem Kampf gegen die Schlitzohr-Kosaren erholten. Die Piratenbande hatte in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder elonische und krytanische Handelsschiffe überfallen, die wertvolle Handelsware nach Löwenstein bringen sollten. Also war der Kommandeur kurzerhand mit ihrer Gefolgstruppe losgezogen, um den Kosaren das Handwerk zu legen. Seit dem Kampf mit Balthasar war es verhältnismäßig ruhig geworden, sodass sie zusammen mit dem Pakt und ihrer Gruppe in ganz Tyria als Unterstützung fungierte, bis Caithe mehr über Kralkatorik herausgefunden hatten. Der Alt-Drache war seit seinem Auftritt in Amnon spurlos verschwunden, und die Sylvari arbeitete mit Aurenes Hilfe daran, ihn aufzuspüren und mehr Informationen über ihn zu bekommen. Auch wenn der Kommandeur diese Zeit eigentlich dringend als Pause nutzen müsste, verlangte es ihr Pflichtgefühl, dass sie Tyria stets zur Hilfe kam. Zumindest hatte sie das ihren Freunden erzählt, als diese sie zu einer Ruhepause überreden wollten. Der eigentliche Grund, warum sie sich ständig in Arbeit stürzte, war der, dass sie ein paar der vergangenen Ereignisse noch nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte. Wie ihren Tod, zum Beispiel. Sie hatte noch keinem davon erzählt, nicht mal ihrem besten Freund Rytlock Brimstone, dem Tribun der Blutlegion. Plötzlich durchbrach eben dieser mit einem Knurren die Stille. Der Blutlegion – Tribun schüttelte sich und versprühte Wassertropfen durch den Raum. Logan zuckte zusammen und fuhr den Charr-Krieger wütend an. „Hey, pass doch auf! Ich bin gerade erst wieder trocken geworden!" Rytlock schnaubte und gab zurück: „Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass mein Fell nicht so schnell trocknet wie deine Haut! Bah, ich hasse dieses Wetter. Man sieht seine Gegner nicht richtig, rutscht dauernd aus und alle Lederteile der Rüstung wiegen plötzlich 10 Kilo mehr." Er schnaubte. „Ich fange schon fast an, diese verdammte Wüste zu vermissen." Majory starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!? Du vermisst wirklich die Hitze, den Sand und die gleißende Sonne?" „Das nicht, aber wenigstens war es dort _immer_ trocken." Jasmina blickte zum Fenster hinaus, dann wandte sich zu ihrer Gruppe und meinte: „Wir werden heute nach hierbleiben. Morgen früh wird der Regen hoffentlich nachgelassen haben, dann können wir weiterziehen." Sie blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Kameraden, jedoch schienen nicht alle begeistert zu sein. Kasmeer tauschte einen Blick mit Rytlock und räusperte sich. „Nun, also, was das angeht… wir waren ja in letzter Zeit sehr viel unterwegs und naja, es ist so…" fing sie an, wurde jedoch von Rytlock unterbrochen. „… Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, du brauchst eine Pause, unzwar dringend. Nicht mal ein Kommandeur kann ewig kämpfen, und du bist da keine Ausnahme!" schnaubte er. Jasmina verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe euch doch schon hundert Mal erklärt, ich…" „…brauche keine Pause, jaja. Aber sogar der Blutlegion - Tribun macht sich Sorgen um dich, und das soll was heißen." erwiderte Canach und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Rytlock. Jetzt trat Taimi zwischen die zwei und verkündete: „Bevor ihr euch hier zerfetzt, möchte ich gerne noch eine Idee aussprechen, was die Pause betrifft." Sie drehte sich zu Jasmina um und strahlte sie an. „Also, ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir ja eigentlich ja alle einmal einige Ruhetage brauchen könnten… von daher könnten wir doch zusammen Urlaub machen?" Canach und Logan starrten sie an, sie waren von dieser Idee eher negativ überrascht. Auch Majory schaute sie abschätzend an. „Urlaub? Alle zusammen? Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Taimi ließ sich von den entgeisterten Blicken nicht beeindrucken und grinste ihre Freunde fröhlich an. „Ich habe mich schon umhört; wir könnten ein paar Tage in Löwenstein verbringen!" Rytlock verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht bei diesem Wetter." „Oder wir fliegen nach Amnoon, aber das ist nach den jüngsten Vorkommnissen vielleicht nicht die beste Idee" fuhr die kleine Asura mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick zum Kommandeur fort. Jasmina war bis jetzt still dagesessen und hatte die Idee auf sich einwirken lassen. Einen Urlaub mit ihrer Familie hörte sich eigentlich nicht schlecht an. Sie sah zu Taimi herab und erwiderte: „Mir wäre Amnoon sogar lieber als Löwenstein, da ist weniger Trubel." „Außerdem sind die Dachterrassen fantastisch! Und das Kasino erst" fügte Canach mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu. Taimi strahlte noch mehr als zuvor. „Wunderbar, also dann auf nach Amnoon! Ich bin sicher, das wird ein großartiger Urlaub!"

Ankunft in Amnoon

Der Kommandeur stand am Bug des Luftschiffes von Kapitän Ellen Kiel, die sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hatte, die Gruppe in Amnoon abzusetzen. Von den heißen Wüsten-Temperaturen war hier oben zum Glück noch nichts zu spüren, dafür war der Fahrtwind zu stark. Sie drehte sich um, als sie schwere Schritte näherkommen hörte. Es war der erste Maat Fidus Quetschfeind, der salutierte und fragte: „Aufgrund des starken Windes würden wir euch wieder bei den versinkenden Pyramiden absetzten, wie beim letzten Mal. Natürlich nur mit eurem Einverständnis." Jasmina nickte und der erste Maat entfernte sich wieder, um die Befehle zur baldigen Landung zu geben. Erneut ertönten Schritte hinter ihr, und Logan stellte sich zu ihr an die Reling. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich mich zu einer Reise in diese gottverdammte Hitze habe überreden lassen." murmelte dieser und blickte abschätzend hinunter auf die sandigen Hügel der Kristallwüste. Jasmina lachte und erwiderte verschmitzt: „Nun, das ist wenigstens ein Grund, dir etwas luftigere Kleidung aufzuzwingen als deine schwere Rüstung." Logan verdrehte nur die Augen, was bei dem Kommandeur nur noch mehr Lachen auslöste.

Rytlock POV

Rytlock stand angelehnt an der Reling und sah hinüber zu Jasmina und Logan, die zusammen am Bug standen. Plötzlich lachte der Kommandeur laut auf, während der Pakt-Marschall nur die Augen verdrehte. Der Tribun konnte ein grimmiges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es tat gut, seine alte Freundin wieder lachen zu sehen. Allgemein kam sie ihm viel glücklicher vor, seit sie den Kriegsgott besiegt hatten. Dieser Urlaub würde ihr bestimmt guttun. „Alle Mann an Deck! Wir landen!" rief ein groß-gewachsener Charr im Vorbeigehen. Rytlock warf einen Blick über die Reling nach unten auf die versinkenden Pyramiden, der offensichtlichen Anlegestelle des prächtigen Luftschiffs. Hinter ihm kamen nacheinander Canach, Taimi, Majory und Kasmeer aus dem Innenraum des Schiffs an Deck und blickten ebenfalls zur Anlegestelle, wo schon Hauptmann Rahim mit einigen seiner Leute auf die Ankunft der tyrianischen Gäste wartete. Taimi hatte sich bei der Urlaubsplanung wirklich Mühe gegeben. Die Schiffsmotoren dröhnten ein letztes Mal laut auf, bevor der Kahn zum Stehen kam. Die Holo-Brücke wurde ausgefahren und Jasmina drehte sich noch einmal zu Ellen Kiel um, die ebenfalls an Deck gekommen war. „Ich danke euch für die Mitnahme, Kapitän. Eine gute Weiterfahrt." Kapitän Kiel nickte mit dem Kopf. „Euch einen guten Aufenthalt, Kommandeur. Wir sehen uns in 14 Tagen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder im Inneren des Schiffs. Rytlock folgte dem Kommandeur von Bord und sah zu, wie das Luftschiff wieder ablegte und sich in die Lüfte erhob. Hauptmann Rahim verneigte sich vor Jasmina. „Herzlich willkommen zurück, Kommandeur. Ich hoffe, die Reise war nicht zu unangenehm?" fragte er und drehte sich mit ihr zu den Treppen, die von der Anlegestelle hinunterführten. Jasmina schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil. So ein Luftschiff ist wahrlich ein äußerst bequemes Transportmittel." „Das freut mich. Wisst ihr, Amnoon ist sehr erfreut über euren Besuch, Kommandeur. Wir können euch immer noch nicht genug danken für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt. Insbesondere Prinz Alikhan ist sehr erfreut, euch kennenzulernen." Rytlock stutze. „Prinz? Ich dachte Amnoon wäre eine freie Handelsstadt?" Rahim sah zu ihm hinüber und antwortete: „Nun, das ist sie auch. Dennoch haben wir immer noch einen Prinzen, auch wenn er fast keine Herrschaftsgewalt mehr hat. Wie ihr wisst, trifft der Rat ja die ganzen Entscheidungen. Ihre Hoheit hat lediglich repräsentative Aufgaben." Jasmina legte den Kopf ein bisschen schief. „Wenn ihr mir die Frage erlaubt, Rahim, wie kommt es, dass wir ihn bei unserem ersten Besuch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen haben?" Der Hauptmann wich einem Pyramidentrümmer aus, der auf dem Weg lag. „Das war eine reine Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Wir haben den Prinzen, die Prinzessin und die Königin an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, solange Balthasar Amnoon bedroht hatte. Nach eurem Sieg sind sie wieder in den Palast eingezogen. Der Prinz hat euch natürlich auch Gemächer im Palast herrichten lassen." Jasmina zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!" Rahim lächelte. „Ich wusste, dass ihr so reagieren würdet. Nun, leider ist der Prinz in solchen Sachen ziemlich… dickköpfig." Die beiden fuhren mit ihrem Gespräch fort, und Rytlock ließ sich zurückfallen, bis er neben Canach lief. Dieser grinste ihn freudig an. „Ein Zimmer im Palast? Ich glaube, den Kommandeur zur Freundin zu haben, zeigt endlich mal Vorteile." Rytlock konnte nur den Kopf über seinen Mitstreiter schütteln. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da kam ihm Taimi zuvor. „Canach, du bist unmöglich!" zischte sie und sah ihn böse an. Canach grinste nur und wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu. Rytlock sah zu der kleinen Asura hinüber, die in ihrem Golem eifrig auf einer Tastatur herumtippte. Er seufzte. „Taimi, nur weil du den Urlaub geplant hast, heißt es nicht, dass du nicht auch ein paar Tage ohne Arbeit genießen darfst." Taimi schaute protestierend von ihrem Daten-Pad auf und rief: „Das ist doch keine Arbeit! Außerdem muss doch irgendwer die Daten auswerten, die Caithe mir schickt!" Rytlock verdrehte die Augen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann aber zum Horizont gelenkt, wo man schon die ersten Gebäude von Amnoon sehen konnte. Der Widergänger strich sich Sand von seiner Rüstung. Jetzt konnte der Urlaub beginnen.

Ein kleiner Palast

Jasmina POV

Amnoons pyramidenförmige Gebäude glänzten in der Mittagssonne, und zum ersten Mal erkannte Jasmina auch, welches der Palast war. Es war die Pyramide gleich hinter dem Kasino, nur diesmal prächtig geschmückt und auf allen Seiten gut bewacht. „Ganz schön klein für einen Königspalast" meinte Canach, nachdem auch er begriffen hatte, wohin sie steuerten. Jasmina machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, den Ingenieur zurechtzuweisen, es hatte ja sowieso keinen Zweck. Aber Recht hatte er schon. Königin Jennahs Palast war wesentlich größer. „Oh, lasst euch bloß nicht von der Fassade täuschen, der Palast ist viel größer als er aussieht." schmunzelte Rahim und ging auf die Palastwachen zu. Diese salutierten und gaben den Weg frei, sodass die kleine Gruppe eintreten konnte. Jasmina staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in der Empfangshalle stand. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Palmbüschen, Gemälden an den Wänden und mehreren kleinen Sitzgruppen aus Seide. Ein langer Teppich dirigierte die Besucher in Richtung des Thronsaals, auf den der Hauptmann jetzt zuging. Jasmina strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und trat durch die große Flügeltür, die ihr von zwei Wachmännern aufgehalten wurde. Sie trat ein und blickte zum prunkvollen Thron, der … leer war. Sie blieb etwas unsicher davor stehen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Ah, da sind ja unsere Gäste! Endlich." Sie drehte sich zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer da zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Ein junger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter, kam lächelnd auf sie zu. Er trug ein prunkvolles Gewand, und wurde von einem dutzend Diener verfolgt. Jasmina verneigte sich, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. „Prinz Alikhan. Es ist mir eine Ehre." „Oh nein, Kommandeur, es ist MIR eine Ehre! Eigentlich sollte ich mich verbeugen, bei allem, was ihr für die Kristallwüste getan habt. Ich meine, nicht jeder schafft es, einen Gott zu besiegen." lachte der Prinz, und strahlte sie aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Jasmina konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Der Prinz machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung seines Gefolges. „Ihr müsst sicher müde und hungrig sein. Meine Dienerschaft wird euch zu euren Gemächern geleiten. Danach würde ich mich sehr über euer Beisein beim Abendessen freuen." Er sah hinüber zu einem Bediensteten und fügte hinzu: „Ach, und Tarek, besorg unseren Gästen doch etwas bequemere Kleidung." Wieder zum Kommandeur gewandt sagte er: „Nun, dann sehen wir uns beim Abendessen." Er lächelte die Gruppe noch einmal an und schritt, gefolgt von seiner Dienerschaft, zur Tür hinaus. Jasmina sah ihm hinterher, wurde dann jedoch von einer jungen Frau angesprochen. „Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?" Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, direkt auf eine breite Treppe zu, die zur Überraschung aller nicht nach oben, sondern nach unten führte. „Wie jetzt, wir wohnen im Keller?" kam sogleich der spitze Kommentar von Canach. Die breite Treppe führte tatsächlich in den Untergrund, doch als sie unten ankamen, verschlug es allen die Sprache. Der „Keller", wie Canach ihn genannt hatte, war bestimmt so groß wie die Arena in Löwenstein. Links von der Treppe befand sich der offene Speisesaal, während man rechts einen Blick auf ein Wasserbecken erhaschen konnte. Die Dienerin führte die Gruppe vorbei an ein einer kleinen Bibliothek und jede Menge anderer Zimmer, bis sie im hinteren Teil der Anlage stehen blieb und auf ein paar Zimmertüren deutete. „Hier befinden sich eure Gemächer. Es sind jeweils Einzelzimmer, bis auf das dort links, das hat ein Doppelbett." Majory und Kasmeer strahlen sich an. Die Dienerin sah zum Kommandeur. „Bitte folgt mir Herrin. Prinz Alikhan hat für euch ein anderes Zimmer reserviert." Überrascht sah Jasmina die Bedienstete an, dann sah sie entschuldigend zu ihrem Team. „Wir sehen uns dann wohl beim Abendessen. Bis dann!" verabschiedete sie sich und folgte der Bediensteten wieder die Treppe hinauf. Ihr Gang führte sie bis in das zweite Stockwerk, das auch gleichzeitig das Höchste war. Desto höher das Stockwerk lag, desto prächtiger war es dekoriert. Staunend betrachtete die junge Frau die Wandmalereien und wunderschönen Dekorationen an den Wänden, während sie der Dienerin durch den Gang folgte. Diese blieb plötzlich vor einem schweren Seidenvorhang stehen und schob ihn zur Seite. Dann machte sie eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung des Kommandeurs und lächelte sie an. „Euer Gemach, Herrin. Prinz Alikhan hat extra das schönste Zimmer für sie ausgesucht. Seine Gemächer befinden sich übrigens gleich auf der anderen Seite, und die der Königin und Prinzessin ganz vorne am Gang." Jasmina nickte ihr dankbar zu und betrat das Zimmer. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihre Einrichtung erblickte. Der Boden war ganz von einem Teppich ausgefüllt, der Kormir in der Schlacht zeigte. An der Seite stand ein großes Bett mit unzähligen Kissen und einer Seidendecke darauf, und auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Kommode aus dunklem Holz. Aber das beste an dem Zimmer war die Aussicht. Das große Fenster ermögliche freie Sicht auf die gesamte Stadt Amnoon und der Sanddünen dahinter. Da die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war, blitzen in der Stadt schon die ersten Lichter auf. Jasmina stand einfach nur still da und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. „Schon komisch, dass man den Kommandeur mit einem einfachen Zimmer beeindrucken kann, ein Gott jedoch lässt sie jedoch völlig kalt." hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Prinz Alikhan stand an die Kommode gelehnt da und beobachtete sie belustigt. Jasmina verbeugte sich schnell. „Eure Hoheit." Der Prinz winkte ab. „Ach, bitte nennt mich doch Alikhan. Und Verbeugen müsst ihr euch auch nicht." Jasmina lächelte und sagte: „Dann gilt das auch für euch, Alikhan. Keine Titel und Verbeugungen." Alikhan grinste. „So sei es." Er deutete mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf das Gemach. „Ich hoffe es gefällt euch? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ihr nicht doch lieber bei euren Freunden im kühlen Untergrund wohnen wollen würdet." „Oh nein, es ist fantastisch. Außerdem haben die anderen dann vielleicht endlich mal Ruhe vor mir" fügte sie hinzu. Der Prinz schmunzelte und verabschiedete sich: „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, Jasmina Hunter. Ich freue mich schon euch meiner Familie vorzustellen."

Königliches Abendmahl

Logan POV

Logan betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der an der Wand seines Zimmers hing. Das Gewand, welches dieser Tarek ihm gebracht hatte, war in der Tat viel bequemer als seine schwere Marschall-Rüstung. Trotzdem wünschte er sich jetzt schon zurück nach Kryta, und er wusste nicht, ob es am Klima oder doch nur am Prinzen lag. Er benahm sich so gar nicht wie ein Adeliger, und er hatte etwas an sich, was es für Logan unmöglich machte, ihn richtig einzuschätzen. Logan schüttelte den Kopf über seine wirren Gedanken; er sollte dankbar sein, dass man ihn hier so gut behandelte. Plötzlich schob jemand seinen Seidenvorhang zur Seite und Rytlock steckte den Kopf durch die Öffnung. „Das Abendessen ist fertig. Kommst du?" Logan blickte noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, dann folgte er seinem Kameraden hinaus auf den Gang.

Im Speisesaal wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen getroffen. Majory, Kasmeer und Taimi saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, und auch Rytlock und Logan wurden zu ihren Stühlen geleitet. Auf dem großen Tisch standen alle Arten von exotischen Speisen, die sehr farbenfroh aussahen. Rytlock ließ sich sogleich elonischen Wein einschenken, typisch für den Charr-Krieger. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Logan jemanden die Treppe herunterkommen. Es war der Prinz, in Begleitung von Jasmina, die ein ähnliches Kleid wie Majory und die anderen trug. Logan sah ihr zu, wie sie elegant die Treppe herunterschritt. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem seitlichen Zopf gebunden und mit ein paar Blumen geschmückt, und plötzlich fiel Logan mal wieder auf, wie schön die Waldläuferin eigentlich war. Der Prinz reichte ihr seinen Arm, um sie zu ihrem Platz zu bringen, und plötzlich war Logan sich sicher, dass es nicht das Klima war, was ihn an Amnoon so störte. Auf einmal nahmen alle Diener Haltung an, denn in diesem Moment betraten eine junge und eine etwas älteren Dame den Saal. Beide hatten wunderschöne elonische Kleider und königlichen Schmuck an, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es sich um die Königin und die Prinzessin handeln musste. Aus Respekt erhoben sich die Kameraden und verbeugten sich. Prinz Alikhan lachte seine Gäste an. „Freunde, darf ich vorstellen, meine Mutter, Königin Rana und meine kleine Schwester, Prinzessin Samira. Mutter, Schwesterherz, die Helden Krytas." Die Königin musterte die Truppe mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Willkommen in Amnoon. Ah, ihr müsst der Kommandeur sein, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe" sagte sie zu Jasmina gewandt, aber nicht ohne ihrem Sohn einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Diese verneigte sich respektvoll und erwiderte ihren Gruß. Der Prinz warf einen zufriedenen Blick in die Runde. „Nun denn, jetzt, wo sich alle kennengelernt haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir mit dem Essen anfangen." Alle setzten sich und die Gefährten fielen hungrig über die Speisen her. Während dem Essen sah Logan hin und wieder zu Jasmina, die ein Gespräch mit Prinzessin Samira angefangen hatte. Ab und zu mischte sich auch der Prinz mit ein, und sogar die Königin stellte dem Kommandeur ein paar Fragen. Die meiste Zeit war er jedoch auf das Essen konzentriert, da es hervorragend schmeckte.

Nach dem sie das Essen beendet hatten, bedanke sich Jasmina im Namen aller für die Gastfreundschaft, dann wünschte der Prinz allen eine gute Nacht und kündigte an, sich jetzt in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen. Da alle ziemlich müde von der Reise waren, beschloss das Team, ebenfalls Schlafen zu gehen.

Des Kommandeurs neue Kleider

Jasmina POV

Jasmina schlenderte durch die vielen Marktstände des großen Basars von Amnoon, fasziniert von den vielen Farben der verschiedenen Stoffe. Drei Tage waren schon während ihrer Ankunft in Amnoon vergangen, und sie hatte beschlossen, heute den Stoffmarkt von Amnoon unter die Lupe zu nehmen. In ihrer Begleitung war Taimi, die nicht weniger bewundernd an den Ständen vorbeilief. „Was genau suchst du eigentlich?" Jasmina begutachtete einen dunkelblauen Stoff und antwortete: „Eine Schneiderin und Stoffe für ein Kleid." Taimi quiekte entzückt. „Oh, willst du jemanden beeindrucken?" Jasmina sah verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin herüber. „Wen sollte ich denn beeindrucken wollen?" Taimi verdrehte die Augen. „Na, den Prinzen natürlich! So wie der dich immer anschaut…" Jasmina hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und wandte sich wieder der Stoffsuche zu. „So? Wie… schaut er mich denn an?" „Keine Ahnung, er beobachtet dich halt! Ich verwette meine Forschungsnotizen zu Ley-Linien-Anomalien, dass es irgendwann zwischen euch funkt!" Jasmina schüttelte den Kopf bei dem absurden Gedanken und antwortete: „Das mit dem Wetten überlässt du lieber Canach, der kennt sich da besser aus. Sonst bist du bald deine Forschungsnotizen los!" Taimi zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah sich verschiedene Bänder an. „Wird mal Zeit für eine neue Schleife." Da tippte eine ältere Frau Jasmina auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigt, ich hörte, ihr sucht eine Schneiderin?"

Später an diesem Tag kehrten ein glücklicher Kommandeur und eine quirlige Asura zum Palast zurück, beide mit Einkaufspaketen beladen. Canach, der in der Eingangshalle ein Buch laß, blickte auf, als die beiden eintraten. „Na, fündig geworden?" Taimi nickte. „Schon, aber jetzt bin ich furchtbar hungrig." Canach schnaubte und gab noch hinzu: „Ach, übrigens, Taimi, dein Golem hat vorhin seltsam gepiepst und eine Kontrollleuchte blinkt seit dem unaufhörlich." Taimi ließ fast ihre Pakete fallen. „Heilige Alchemie, Caithe hat neue Daten geschickt! Ähh, wir sehen uns später!" rief sie und sauste davon. Canach schmunzelte. „Hatte sie nicht eben noch Hunger? Na jedenfalls, für dich habe ich auch eine Nachricht. Der Prinz erwartet dich im Thronsaal." Jasmina nickte dankend und lief hinüber. Der Prinz stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr an einem Tisch, auf dem ein Stapel an Dokumenten lag. Als sie sich näherte, konnte sie unfreiwillig ein paar Gesprächsfetzten auffangen. „… müsst verstehen, dass der Rat das nicht billigen wird. Ein paar Ratsmietglieder sind sich auch bei der Renovierung der sinkenden Pyramiden uneinig, sie…" „Warum sind sie sich DA auch noch uneinig? Bei Kormir, wenn wir den Handel mit Löwenstein ausbauen wollen, brauchen wir einen sicheren Handelsweg!" „Das ist mir bewusst, Herr, und - " der Berater stockte, als er den Kommandeur erblickte. Alikhan drehte sich um, und setzte sofort ein breites Lächeln auf. „Oh, Kommandeur! Also hat euch Canach meine Nachricht übermittelt." Zu dem Berater gewandt raunte er: „Wir sprechen später weiter." Der Berater nickte knapp und entfernte sich mit einer Verbeugung. Jasmina trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte euch nicht bei der Arbeit stören, es tut mir leid…" Alikhan winkte ab und antwortete: „Oh, das war nur… nicht so wichtig. Kommt, lasst mich euch das abnehmen." Er nahm ihr die Pakete aus der Hand und folgte ihr die Treppen rauf zu ihrem Gemach. Dort angekommen stellte er die Pakete auf der Kommode ab und wandte sich zu ihr. „Was ich euch eigentlich fragen wollte, hättet ihr Lust auf einen Spaziergang mit mir?" Jasmina konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen und ihre Freude ebenso wenig. „Sehr gern." Alikhan lächelte. „Wunderbar. In zehn Minuten im Empfangssaal?" er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand in sein eigenes Gemach. Jasmina atmete erstmal aus, dann öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank und starrte auf ihre Garderobe. Was zieht man zu einem Spaziergang mit einem Prinzen an?

Zehn Minuten später stand sie tatsächlich fertig angekleidet im Empfangssaal. Canach, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte, pfiff bei ihrem Anblick. „Soso, gehen wir heute noch aus?" Seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als der Prinz in den Empfangssaal kam und sie bewundernd ansah. „Blau steht euch wirklich gut, Jasmina." Die junge Frau senkte geschmeichelt den Blick. „Vielen Dank, Alikhan. Ihr seht aber auch sehr gut aus." Der Prinz grinste und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Wollen wir?"


End file.
